


Finally Surrender

by ThereIsThat



Series: The Hope That Keeps Her Going [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Actor Lexa, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke, Artist Clarke Griffin, F/F, Friendship/Love, Gen, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Confessions, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsThat/pseuds/ThereIsThat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night they let their guards down and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Surrender

  
**_Friends/Lovers_ **

  
_Settings: Clarke's living room. In the middle the floor is covered with photographs with Clarke sitting in front of them her legs bend underneath her. Lexa is imitating the exact position to her left. The women were debating the best of the few slightly different landscape shots. But for the past few minutes they've been silent. Each with her mind occupied with thoughts more similar than they think._

  
_.... .... ...._

  
Lexa's hand reaches to Clarke's opposite one resting on her thigh only inches away. She slowly passes a finger on the other's wrist so gentle as if she's afraid it might electrify.

  
-"You know, I can't stop thinking about that kiss"

  
Clarke's head turns too fast it actually hurts, but she doesn't pay attention to the pain. Instead she looks perplexed, her lips are literally shaking.

"What? You thought I was drunk?"  
Lexa smiles halfheartedly. Clarke raises her shoulders a bit in a shrug.

  
-"I thought I maybe dreamed it."

That was meant as a joke, maybe. Lexa doesn't laugh though. They're both focused, eyes looking at each other's with the whole wonder of the world. Lexa moves her face forward so carefully, as their noses touch and she tilts her head a bit to the side, Clarke does something unexpected even by her. As much as it hurts, as much as it contradicts all feelings in her, she purses her lips closed, not letting the intended kiss to land.

  
Lexa raises both her hands to hold Clarke's jaw. As she does her fingers come to contact with fresh tears that are running silently down from the closed blue eyes. She doesn't wipe them away though, she keeps the tender touch of her fingers where they are and reach a thump to Clarke's lower lip. She parts it from its upper with no resistance and takes it between her own ones. For a second she stays in this position doing nothing, but also not letting go. Until Clarke surrenders and starts to kiss her rapidly. She can feel the stream of tears getting soaker as the other woman's hand clasp her neck, her heated kisses burning hotter and so is the air in her lungs. After few minutes Clarke stops, just as hard as she started pulling Lexa's lip away from her face as if she is using every ounce of power to let go.

.... .... ....

  
The minute she does, Clarke starts sobbing without raising her eyes, lowering her forehead against Lexa's chest, her hair covering her face from being seen. Without a word Lexa hugs her tightly, she fixes her posture to be comfortably in front of her, plants one hand in her hair, and stays still while the other one cry her lungs out. Sometimes her sobs are so audible, sometimes they're so chocked up she has to take large breaths after each other in a hurry. But she never moves her head away. And Lexa's silent tears in between goes unnoticed or unbothered. It's not like Clarke never spent a night crying in her friends arms before. But for once they both know the exact reason behind it tonight.

For once Clarke isn't hiding a thing, and Lexa isn't pretending that she doesn't know. After years of holding back, Clarke surrendered. And there's no going back from this one.

  
This goes on for couple of hours probably, when finally Clarke raises her head and says the only thing that she's capable of saying now.

  
-"I'm sorry…"  
But just as the word comes out Lexa links one finger to her lips and shushes her quiet. She wipes the rest of the tears off both their faces before she takes a cushion from the close sofa and lays it on the ground. She thinks the weight of this moment is too heavy to Clarke; her legs might not be able to carry her to bed. She guides Clarke by the shoulder to lie down and does the same herself. As the night gets darker the two doze off out of exhaustion with their bodies intertwined on the hard wooden floor. Strangely, this feels more comfortable than either of them ever slept.

  
.... .... ....


End file.
